Correspondencia
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Una carta, de Gin para Kira. Es difícil saber cuándo hay que mentir y cuando no. Yaoi.


Correspondencia

_Esta carta, la basé en el siguiente diálogo del manga;_

_-Tousen Kaname; __No te sientes culpable, después de haberlo abandonado?_

_-Ichimaru Gin; No. Estoy contento; él lo está haciendo bien…_

_Siempre he creído que Ichimaru Gin es un maestro zen, bastante malinterpretado. Hay mucho de él que contiene esa ideología...sin cumplir con el ideal budista de compasión para con los demás, lo cual lo convierte, irremediablemente, en el cínico maldito y sin esperanzas que és... Aún tengo ideas sobre el personaje, por algo es mi malvado favorito. Espero que esté bien logrado. Por cierto –y esto lo añadí después- encontré, en mis muchas lecturas, la carta posterior, la respuesta de Kira. Fue escalofriante; de Luanda san, he aquí el link:_

/s/3326068/1/

**Correspondencia**

Okashi mío, Kira-kun;

No puedo decir que te amé. No hay algo en mí que sea capaz de amar algo o a alguien. Tu cuerpo y tu piel –mmm, me encantaba tu piel, tímida siempre, necesitada de que yo la desnudara con dientes y lengua- me complacían y me mantuvieron abrigado en muchos amaneceres, como antes lo hizo Matsumoto.

No quise jamás que me admirases y menos aún, que me llegaras a amar de esa forma. El amor –como la admiración- es mucho más incontrolable que la pasión, pues ésta sólo se satisface y el otro, pide eterna respuesta. Y yo, soy capaz de lo primero, pero era – y soy- tan incapaz de responderte, como lo es un ciego de comprender los colores.

El amor acabó con Hinamori Momo, acabará con Kuchiki Rukia y el Shinigami sustituto y terminará con la Sociedad de Almas entera, tarde o temprano. No es algo para almas débiles…pero ¡Por Kami! No tengo esa clase de fortaleza o devoción…o lealtad. De repente, me hace reír que ése, precisamente, era el emblema del escuadrón a mi mando, la lealtad…es curioso, porque mi lealtad a lo que creo y a la única persona en quien tengo algo de fe, ha sido considerada por otros, como una traición; podrías sospechar tanta maldad en mí?

Me han dicho que sufriré tu pérdida, pero eso, es falso; no abrigues esperanzas. Es verdad que adoro –y extraño- el perfume de tus cabellos o el sabor de tu saliva y tu semen o tu suave gemir pidiéndome más, cuando teníamos sexo. Es cierto que ni Luppi ni ningún otro Arrancar –son creaciones malsanas, te diré, de piel helada, sin rastros de pasión, sin sangre en las venas; tener sexo con ellos es como masturbarse con un cadáver, un placer sólo para cierta clase de perversos y yo, querido Kira, no llego a tanto…- ha logrado sustituírte pero el pasado no existe y tú, okashi mío, estás en el pasado, eres una pérdida necesaria y "la pérdida es el barro de donde brota la belleza del loto" y la tuya, contra todo lo esperado, me hará mejor persona…o eso es lo que nuestras enseñanzas zen, como Shinigamis dicen…o no?

¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de no esperar? Pierdes el miedo a perder. Si yo te hubiese amado, habría estado frágil, al borde del pánico por perderte, como lo estabas tu por mí, cosa que te hizo obedecerme incluso contra la misma Sociedad de Almas, contra todo lo que habías aprendido, contra lo que amabas y contra tus propios amigos.

Y el miedo, sólo sirve cuando lo infundimos, no cuando lo padecemos…

Bueno y malo son sólo calificaciones para las cosas…porque sabes que no hay "bueno" ni "malo". Yo no soy alguien malo, simplemente, soy lo que soy y no soy para ti, de la misma forma que nadie es para mí.

No me voy con Aizen por sus ideas; me voy con él porque no pierdo nada y suena interesante y divertido. El cambio no me importa y Aizen no piensa en cambiarlo todo; sólo quiere hacer lo que le dá la gana –qué clase de idiota mataría al Rey del Cielo o se metería con Kami mismo sólo por ir en contra? Esa clase de desobediencia me agrada… Además, es bueno para coger, entre otras cosas…

No creo que haya alguien en tu vida, que pueda o logre borrarme de ti; tal vez la muerte? Nunca he pecado de modestia, de ahí que mi shikai sea "hasta la muerte", _ikkorose shinsso_, no me gusta andarme con medias tintas y el pensar que podrías morir de amor por mí…es ridículo, pero estoy seguro de que serías capaz de ello…

He intentado sentir arrepentimiento por haberte dejado atrás. Más bien, siento alivio; no puedo imaginar la clase de carga empalagosa que serías, aunque, tal vez…podría ser interesante tenerte en el mismo lecho, junto con Aizen… no lo sé.

Por cierto, no escribo esta carta porque lo deseé. Tousen y sus ideas de justicia, ya lo conoces, considera que mereces alguna especie de explicación. Yo no lo creo; explicarte las cosas equivale a decirte que eras un pedazo de estúpido que se enamoró, estúpidamente, de la única persona que, conscientemente, podía hacerle daño. Y no creo que seas tonto a ese nivel, verdad? En todo caso, te lo reitero, no te amaba y no te amo. No hubo nada nuestro y no me preocupo por ti; sé que tus amigos ya se encargarán de ello, y también sé que nunca lograrán que dejes de pensar en mí, así como Hinamori jamás perderá el amor que siente por Aizen ¡Qué le vamos a hacer!

No hay nadie que cuide de nosotros, ni los antepasados –no pienses más en tus padres- ni los dioses –nosotros somos dioses!!- y sólo nosotros hacemos nuestro destino. Tu amor por mí, estúpido e irracional será tu karma; nunca doy consejos a nadie –no es mi estilo- pero deberías dejarlo atrás…

En verdad

_Sayonara_

p.d. Soy bueno mintiendo, verdad? No llores. Todo lo que escribí arriba, es falso…

--

_¿Cómo saber cuándo Gin está mintiendo y cuándo no? Si leemos la carta al revés, considerando que miente en lo que escribe, está desesperado por Kira y lo ama terriblemente...y lo extraña a morir. Si dice la verdad, Kira ya podría irse cortando las venas. Sin embargo, en resumen, Gin afirma lo que dijo al principio; Kira está mejor donde está, seguro, querido y cuidado por sus amigos. El no puede darle a sí mismo; por tanto, le dió lo que sí pudo, su propio abandono. Si llegaron hasta aquí, agradezco infinito su paciencia para leerme y aguardo sus reviews, ansiosamente. son la única forma verdadera de calificación. _

_Namasté._

_FantasmaAlineal. _


End file.
